


Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered

by orphan_account



Series: Romancing in the Depths [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust giving advice, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Flustered Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), He won't admit it though, He's the friend we all want, Hurt/Comfort, It's deep within the murder intentions, Reader needs comfort, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A late evening spice turns into much-needed comfort and love...
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Series: Romancing in the Depths [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896985
Kudos: 62





	Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered

Lately, you had felt too coddled and pampered for your own taste. 

Don’t get the wrong idea; you loved your crazy murderous deer to double death. But after the incident with the club and Angel, he wasn’t letting you out of his sights. Even if his shadows had to keep you company and your little friend has to stand guard outside your door. The most iconic moment was when Angel dragged you back inside when you tried to go for a stroll in the makeshift garden Alastor had created out of a whim at the hotel’s back. 

“Come on, Smiles would have ma head if he found out I let ya out.” 

“But- But I’m only in the back, it’s-“

“Nope, no, no, no, sugar. Shut the fuck up and get inside,” he gently pushed you in, closing the door behind him. 

You had huffed and puffed out your cheeks like a little kid. Angel grinned at your face, but he knew you shouldn’t go out. Not after what had happened. 

Cherri knew that time he couldn’t deal with it, and to see you hide everything behind a smile just like the deer did, made him want to smack you. True, you were too kind and didn’t want to be a burden to anyone, but fuck you. Not to mention the smiling murder deer had been avoiding you for the last three weeks now. Only saying good morning and goodbye with the excuse that he had work to do and didn’t want to bore you. He would leave you in everyone’s capable hands but his own, and he was pretty capable. 

You were sure. 

Angel did everything he could before getting bored or annoyed, to keep you from remembering. Hell, knew he wasn’t a clown, but smiles would have his neck and head attached, mounted on the wall in his room.

Then it happened. 

The two of you were in the hotel's rooftop; Angel was smoking, dressed in a comfy pink sweater and short pajama pants. He leaned against the stair rail, looking out into the horizon at the city. You were sitting near his legs, looking at the city with equal interest. 

A sniffle broke the silence, and Angel felt like a cold water bucket was thrown on him. He almost choked on the smoke, body shivering, and going rigid. 

“Fuck” he muttered under his breath as he looked down at you. 

Your shoulders went up and down as you quietly cried to yourself, muffling the rage-filled sobs with the back of your hand. He was awkward at best when it came to comfort people, but he did his best sitting beside you as your body rocked with whimpers and quiet cries. 

“I hate it, Angel,” you sniffled. “I don’t know how to feel with myself. I don’t want anyone to feel bad for me, because I don’t want to be a burden and all that cheesy stupid stuff. Fuck, I’m hopeless.”

Angel’s eyes widened, his brows rising in shock. Then they furrowed. 

“Lemme stop ya right there, sweetums. This ain’t your fault. Nothin that happened was your fault. Valentino, he’s a manipulative asshole. If anything, I gotcha into the mess. I should’ve warned ya, told ya somethin. But...” he took a sharp inhale.

“I was scared, too much of a coward ta help. I barely got out myself, and it was because you all pitched in. I’m,” he huffed, “I’m sorry.” 

Angel pulled you into his chest, hugging your waist, one of his hands petting you, while the other one held the cigarette away from you. 

“Don’t tell anyone I didn’t charge ya, can’t have the reputation on the floor, ya know?” That made you chuckle. 

“Thanks” 

You pulled away from him, leaning against the stairs second rail, resuming your city's gazing. Both of you settled in peaceful silence as Angel took a drag of his cigarette, puffing out the smoke to the air. 

“Hey, Angel?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I want to surprise Alastor...with something spicy,” you told him shyly, avoiding eye contact. 

“Oh-oh, oh, this is fucking rich!!” He exclaimed, amused, looking at you with a playful grin. He took a drag of his smoke, using one arm to pull you in closer to him. 

“So tell me, whatcha thinkin ’bout, and how can I help?” Smoke billowed out of his lips the more he spoke.

“Well...mmm, ugh, I don’t know what to do. I know he’s not into anything you and me are. But I want to do something spicy for him.”

“Ugh, that motherfucker is no fun.”

You rubbed your chin, thinking about the million ways you could gift him something else. But he had been trying so hard to be more open that you couldn’t help but try to show your appreciation. 

Then a lightbulb idea came to you.

“Do you have anything vintage and red?” 

“Mmm, maybe, maybe, gotta look in the back, but there might be something.” 

After your little lift me up, Angel asked Husk for a couple of drinks for the both of you, and then it was time to get work. Angel swore he was doing this out of pity and not because he had grown a soft spot for you deep within his fluff. 

He let you inside his room.

“Don’tcha mind the mess.” 

You didn't; your eyes were glued to the pig happily trotting your way. You bend down to pet him, and he laid down on his back, asking for belly rubs. You cooed at him with a cute voice, scratching his belly as his little leg kick out. Meanwhile, you could hear Angel shuffling around the room, pulling stuff out of his closet and throwing them around. 

"Fat Nuggets, you attention hoarder, come back to daddy, we have business tonight." The little pig rolled over again and went to Angel. 

"'Kay, let's get to work."  
——  
After hours of choosing and deciding what makeup to use, putting your hair up, or how to pose, you were finally out. Angel had dressed you in a vintage costume he had worn once for a show. He did your makeup naturally, nothing too grand or flashy, just porcelain skin, black eyeliner, and ruby red lips. 

Once you were ready, Angel pushed you into Alastor's room with some words of encouragement. 

So there you were, waiting on the bed. Sitting on your calves, legs slightly spread, your hands resting in between your legs supporting your body. You looked like a model casually posing for a lingerie magazine. 

Then you heard it—the clacking of Alastor's shoes echoing down the hall and coming closer to the room. You got excited, smiling, and giving your best sensual eyes. The doorknob turned, and the door opened wide. 

"Darl-" the door closed as soon as it opened. You were a bit confused but waited still in your pose on the bed. 

The door opened once more, and you caught a glimpse of his flustered cheeks, and then it closed again. 

Your brows furrowed in confusion, and a slight pang of disappointment weighed down on your chest. Your fingers gingerly gripped the cold doorknob and softly pushed the door open. Alastor didn't notice your form slowly sneaking out of the room and watching him slightly shudder in the corner. His hands were gripping the microphone hard to the point were his knuckles strained the burgundy gloves.

"Was it too much?" He jumped a bit at the sound of your voice but managed to make it seem like he had a pep in his step. Turning to see you and looking everywhere except to you. 

"Why darling, you're rather uncovered like this, you wouldn't want to catch a cold now, would you?" Suddenly there was a coat draped over your shoulders, and you pulled it closer to your chest, covering yourself. 

"Was it too fast? I'm sorry", Alastor offers you his arm bending at the waist, exaggerating the gesture. 

"Let's go inside, dear, away from prying eyes and ears." His voice lowered at the end of the sentence, his eyes side glaring the end of the hall. 

"Fuckin shit," Angel whispered to himself at a distance, Alastor's shadow jump scaring him with a malicious grin and a fluorescent green tongue lolling out of its maw. 

The door closed behind you, and Alastor made his way into a seat near the fireplace, snapping his fingers to light the flames. 

He was smiling all toothy and full, yet strained, a sign that you took as uncomfortableness. 

You should’ve known. 

But you simply walked towards him, still clutching the coat close and kneeled before him. 

“May I?” He tilted his head, watching your every move, but didn’t say anything. 

You placed your hand on his knee and looked deep into his eyes. 

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, it wasn’t my intention” you turned your face to the flames, the reflective colors hiding your own blush. You were kind of embarrassed since you knew this whole thing was probably a bad idea. 

“Nonono, Darling! You misunderstand me. I-I wasn’t expecting this...little treat.” He took your face in his hands, making you look up to him, his thumbs brushing your cheeks. 

“Truth be told, I thought your “other” had escaped the bracelet and was out and about.” His fingers comically made a running motion. 

If there was something clear in your face, was skepticism towards his statement. You grabbed both of his hands and placed a kiss on the top of both. 

“Al, I know when you’re uncomfortable about something. You can’t hide behind your smile” your voice was gentle as you looked into his red eyes; they seemed to widen. “If you didn’t like it, tell me. Scout’s honor, I won’t do it again. But if there is a tiny part that did, I would want to know that I at least made you happy... in that sense.” 

“Happy? You thought-“ he stopped himself and suddenly boisterously laughed, his hands holding yours as his frame shook. 

You were mildly offended. 

The moment his mouth opened, you thought it was over, and here he was laughing his ass off at your thoughts. You took your hand back from his, crossing your arms on your chest with a gentle scoff. 

Your chest felt like it caved in; there was anger and annoyance in between your flickering emotions. But in their fleeting wake, you were left with only hurt. 

“My dear darling, that is absolutely ludicrous. Oh, how you wound me” his hand came to lay on his chest with a dramatic flair that only he could. 

You arched a brow confused, and he caught on with amusement. 

“You think this poor old demon is not happy enough with having such a lovely and marvelous creature such as yourself by his side. Who on this damned scape told you such nonsense? Was it Angel?”

“Nonono, I just-“ you sighed, the elephant in the room too big and heavy to ignore. “You’ve been avoiding me ever since Valentino happened. I thought you were disgusted by me.” 

Your voice wavered, crackling at the end of the sentence. 

You got up, going towards the fireplace and leaning against the brick wall. The warmth soothed the coldness of the room, and it gave you something else to focus on. 

Alastor watched you, his chest tightening at the severe revelation. Your confession made his skin crawl, and shivers run down his spine. His ears shifted a bit, lowering for a quick second before standing upright. He was about to talk when your voice came through the maelstrom already forming in his head. 

“I get confused sometimes, but it’s just me. I’m too insecure and less confident than you. I thought I could thank you for all the things you’ve done for me...in a different way. But I messed it up.” 

There was a humorless laugh at the end of the sentence. You hugged yourself, tugging the coat closer around your frame. The idea of how ridiculous this must have looked came over you as if you’ve suddenly turned on the showerhead by mistake, leaving you all drenched in shame. 

“Dear...there is no point in denying it, you’re right. I have been avoiding you.” 

Your heart sunk into the pits of your stomach, the hurt and pain almost made you wince. Your eyes water, throat drying up, and the urge to cry was palpable, but you bit your tongue and held it back. 

"But not for the reasons you've given me. Darling, I wanted to give you space after everything that happened. I couldn't look at myself knowing...I hadn't been there to protect you that I was too late." He stood, making his way to you. 

Your tucked in form let him know you were hurt. His smile turned closed-lipped, his eyes softened, and never left you as he came even closer. You had always reminded him of the touch me, not flowers. When you had fallen, and both of you had met, he always associated you with them in light of how you closed off when people got too close. 

The thought almost made him chuckled warmly.

You had ensnared him. It had taken him a long while to figure it out, but you had. After everything that has happened, he just felt incapable and helpless to make you happy. If there was a bad habit he hated, one of the many he had formed, was the ability to let his mind run off with anxious thoughts. 

It never failed to drown him. 

He hugged you close to his chest, one hand around your waist and the other on your head, running his hand through your locks. His head came to rest atop of your head, he gently petted your hair. 

"My darling, I should've told you, it was very ungentlemanly of me to not do so. I should've commented to you my businesses as of lately. Allow me to put your mind at ease." He took your hand, kissing a trail up your arm until he reached your shoulder. 

Alastor then picked you up, carrying you to the seat he had previously sat on. Draping you over his lap as if you were a child. 

"I have been busy, making deals and ruining the denizens' lives. Filling their sinful existence with the highest of miseries if only to get back at that wretched moth and that good for nothing box head with their disgusting business." 

You untucked your head from the crook of his neck, looking at him with wide doe eyes, gleaming with tears.

Alastor made eye contact with you, his smile proud and mischievous at the same time. It made you smile, and you lunged at him, hands around his neck, hugging him tightly. The seat rocked to the sides, settling back as Alastor grabbed both sides. His eyes were wide, and his smile was big; he looks like a kid who just got a surprise. 

You grabbed his face and started kissing him all over, making him melt into your touch. His eyes turned half-lidded as a mad blush appeared over his cheeks. His toothy smile turned into a goofy grin as you smothered him with kisses. 

He didn't stop you. 

You gave him a particular long smooch on his cheek, nuzzling the spot afterward. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, I-" 

He chuckled lightly, coming to grab your face and pull it closer to his. He gave you a charming closed-lip smile, eyes soft, and focused on yours. Alastor leaned in, giving you an Eskimo kiss, head coming to rest against your forehead. 

"We were both wrong, dear, and we handled things accordingly. Of course, I was merely trying to surprise you, which makes my wrong right" that made you giggle, and you playfully tapped his chest. 

Your head came to rest on his shoulder as you took his hand with you rubbing circles on the back of his hand. 

Alastor chuckled, feeling the air coming back to the usual aura. He could breathe again. The two of you settled in comfortable silence with only the crickets and critters of the swamp making sounds and the fire's cracking. 

His eyes casually caught the red set you were wearing, and he abruptly looked up once more. 

It was a 30's vintage set, and he remembers it well from his days, walking through the streets on his way from work. He never thought he would see it again, not on display, but on his beloved. It wasn't as lewd or licentious as the one Valentino had made you wear. This one was a simple and comfortable looking bra, with two thin strips of fabric forming an x under the bra over your ribs. Nothing tight. The pants were lacy, having some flower designs and see-through leaving nothing to the imagination, but you were wearing black panties underneath. Probably for his sake. 

He gulped, the room growing hot all of a sudden. 

"Darling," his voice wavered a bit, "where did you get those clothes?"

"Oh, Angel helped me. I asked him, and he said he had a vintage costume lying about. Does it look bad?"

Alastor's blush intensified. He felt his ears grow hot as they quickly flickered back and forth. 

"N-no," he looked to the side as he answered. 

Silence.

"Do you want to see it?"

His eyes widened, and you could faintly hear the scratch of a record. 

"Oh, would you look at the time! We must get ready for bed, darling, wouldn't want to wake up late tomorrow. No dilly-dallying, come on" he carried you off to the bathroom with you laughing at him. 

Even if you couldn't see it, his tail was wriggling in excitement underneath his coat. 

He filled the tub sprinkling whatever he could find, and some bubble soap. Once the water had filled the tub's entirety, you slipped out of the garments and got in. 

Alastor didn't mind admiring you. On the contrary, he quite liked looking at you and how you seemed so beautiful and enticing. He remembered how creepy he must've seemed, stealing glances at you and watching you through his shadows, before the two of you were together. He would do it again, heck, he has but now it isn't as weird since you're together. His reasoning made him shake his head. 

He still couldn't understand why you didn't like yourself much and pinned it to things that must've happened in your alive years. The thought of someone making you feel inferior and insecure made his blood boil. You doubt yourself and your potential, especially after what had happened with Valentino, made him snarl, scrunching up in anger. The thought of that good for nothing box head and his disgusting sidekick, touching you without your consent, made him shudder in rage. The murdering profanities he was cooking up for them were endless. 

You felt the surge of fury, flickering in the air like static. Your eyes looked at him as he took off his shirt displaying all his scars to you. He was lost in thought, but you could see the crease between his brows and the faint glowing of the X. 

You slipped out of the tub, walking softly to him. He hadn't noticed until your soft fingers traced a scar on his back. He stiffened at your cold and ginger touch. 

It was almost ticklish. 

He was too lost in thought, almost sinking into his lustful murdering mania, but you had brought him out of it. Your touch had made the gory visions vanish in a mist. Then he felt your plush lips kiss the spot, and he let out the breath he had been holding. He felt as your hands rubbed his shoulders, kissing all the scars you could. 

"Thank you for everything," you muttered against his back, head resting on it. 

"You're worth it, dear" there was something lodged in his throat that made his voice sound weird. His heart was hammering in his ribs, the feeling making him breathless. 

"Come now, we must get ready for bed," he mentioned casually, and you giggled at his antics, going back into the water. 

Alastor turned at the loss of your heat, to see you back in the water. He gave you a soft smile looking at your doe eyes and your smile. He kneeled beside the tub, your hands holding the edge as you looked at him. 

"How did I get so blessed in this accursed land?" You blushed, chuckling. 

You took his hands and pull him into the water with the rest of his clothes on. 

"Well, I suppose we could bathe like this too."

Alastor kissed you, and then he hugged your body, his head resting on your chest as you petted his slightly wet hair. Not the ears. You knew he was sensitive about those. But you did catch his tail moving from corner to corner in excitement. You closed your eyes and basked in the quiet and calmness of the scene. 

"Did you know 19,000 people die while they bathe?"

"Al," you called out in a calm voice, eyes still closed. 

"I'm sorry, dear, it's just simply fascinating!" You chuckled. 

There was a bit of silence. 

"You know if you wanted...I could take you shopping for some," he cleared his throat, "nightly outfits."

"Mmm, I would like that."

"Marvelous! I would take you to the best shops, pitching in with some of my higher fashion insight," you arched your brow amused and a bit impressed with his sudden enthusiasm. 

"Your higher insight?" You chuckled 

Alastor lifted himself up, his arms caging your body almost under his. He came closer to your face with lidded eyes, a smug smirk, and a suggestive look. 

"When it comes to nightly clothes for you, darling, I believe I have an acquired taste," his voice was low with little to no static, making his tone sensual. 

"Not to mention, I am the only one allowed to see you in such enticing outfits, dear." 

You blushed, aghast at the things coming from his mouth. Your hands were fighting to cover your face in shame.

Alastor was beaming with pride looking down at you. He then lunges at your neck, careful with his antlers, his long frame hunched over you. He kissed your neck and teasingly with his sharp teeth, your grazed pulse. You could almost explode, eyes wide, and a dark flush spreading all over you. 

He sat up, mischievously grinning at you. Your arms were over your chest, making you look like a puppy lying on its back after lots of belly rubs. 

"You know, sweetheart, red does look striking on you."

You died, and he chuckled because you couldn't get any redder. He leaned down once more, tenderly kissing your lips. 

"I am truly" kiss "deeply" kiss "madly" kiss "enamored by you" kiss. 

You swore that you had stopped breathing. Alastor smirked; he felt proud he did that to you. He then got out of the tub, snapping a towel over him as his wet clothes disappeared. 

You couldn't move; your entire system was rebooting. 

He exited the room humming a tune and left you in the water. Then your eyes widened, and you reacted. 

"Al! You teasing little-ugh!" He heard your flustered fuss, grinning to himself as he settled some pastries and coffee on a tray. 

If anyone ever asked him what he loved the most about having you, he doesn't know if he could genuinely name one thing. But his favorite thing was teasing you and making you all flustered. Alastor felt he was doing a good job whenever that happened. Plus, the endless kisses and cuddles he could get. 

All your attention to him.

He entered the bathroom again with a robe on, to see you pouting like a child arms crossed. He chuckled. 

"My sweet darling, why are you so sad?" 

Alastor settled the tray over the tub, balancing it on the edges. He then sat down near the tub, his hands resting on his lap, still watching pout and not look at him. 

"Don't pout, my love is very unbecoming for a lady," he said in a matter of factly tone. 

""Then don't tease me," you argue, silently smiling under your angry expression. 

"Now, now, darling, we both know you love it when I" he got really close to you again, lips almost on top of yours "tease you" he gave you a light peck.

"I hate it when you do that," you muttered, smiling but still playfully glaring at him. 

"Mmm, we mustn't tell lies, dear. Now..."

Alastor snapped his fingers, and lit candles appeared around the room. The lights dimmed, almost turning off, giving the room a romantic setting. You could faintly hear some music in the background, maybe from his microphone in the other room. You could listen to Sinatra faintly singing "Bewitched" as Alastor grabbed his cup of coffee and settled comfortably near the tub, his back resting against the wall. 

"Are you sure you don't want to come in? The water is still warm" your hand went to caress his cheek, and he leaned into your touch, gently nipping at your fingers when they got close. You bit your lips shyly, looking at him through your lashes with amusement. 

"Nonono, darling, you enjoy it and don't bite your lips...I want to be the one to do it." 

"Al!" You laughed, blushing madly once more, and he sipped his coffee like he didn't say anything. "You deer dork."

Maybe it didn't turn out like you had initially planned. But in the end, you were satisfied with your red deer, and the evening outcome had been fantastic. You should wear those outfits more often.


End file.
